This research will define the best possible system for allowing medical practitioners, researchers, teachers and students easy and rapid access to stereoscopic visual information and accompanying text. A method developed by the PI using videodisc technology allows for stereoscopic imaging. Videodisc technology has long been recognized as the medium of choice for rapid random access to high quality visual data. This research will focus on videodisc design to perfect the creation of steroscopic images. Current technology for high quality imaging with the video format is expensive wih regard to the cost of production and playback equipment. If our research proves successful it would provide ready access to stereoscopic images by students, as well as practitioners and researchers. Ready access by clinicians will improve the certainty of diagnosis and improved orientation for surgery. Researchers will benefit by greater insight into precise orientations in stereochemistry. Commercially, stereoscopic video of modest cost would have great appeal for entertainment, training, and education.